Different worlds, different love
by kiome love-chan
Summary: Hi my name is kiome Akira Higarashi and I'm a spy. But other than been a spy my life is pretty normal well as normal as it can get until the day i died or did i? Naru&OC one-shot


Different worlds, different love

_Hi my name is kiome Akira Higarashi and I'm a shinobi a.k.a a spy. But not just a normal spy I'm the best of the best. But other than been a spy my life is pretty normal well as normal as it can get I guess. Anyway the story begins here at head courers. There, my boss gave me a new mission to eliminate the most evilest person that set foot in this earth kyoske yamanaka the head of "The Yamanaka group" he was also nuon as the player of all time and my mission is to eliminate this player and you know what I said? "It will be my pleaser to do this mission" but little did know that this day would be my last day in this world. I headed off to his mansion there I got pass all of his traps like Childs play when I got to him he turned around he looked like he was excepting his death I dint get it but then again he was deceiver so I couldn't let my guard down I pointed a gun at him but I hadn't fired yet I was trying to figure out what his game so asked him "why are you like this? Aren't you suppose to be pleading for your life or something" as he was about to say something someone shot him and it wasn't me. I was trying find out where the bullet came from but when I checked to see, he wasn't hit with a bullet I was so shocked when I was going examine the body I heard that the security were on their way so I was going to escape through the window but when I was about to jump to the lake that was behind the mansion one of the security guards shot me from behind and as I was falling to my death I thought to myself that for the first time I felt afraid but the question is what am I afraid of ? It's not the first time that I'm falling to my death so why? Why? "why?" I screamed and at that moment I felt like I was floating ._

_suddenly I fell to the ground not even one scratch on me and the wound with the bullet was gone like magic I said "what's going on? Where am I? What is this place?" and out of nowhere soldiers came from almost every where they tried to attack me but remember im shinobi witch is Japanese for ninja I knew every type of martial art that existed and I also was a sword master and well you get the point so I started fighting first with guns cause in my time some scientist developed a charching bullet thing that could make twice as more bullets then before and it was small so you could take it around anywhere and I had two packs of bullets so when one of them ran out I take the other one and let the other one recharge .Doing all of that I was pretty much winning but then a man with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared and he looked at me like he was saying that he dint want to hurt me but if he has to he will and so they started fighting everyone there was shocked that the blonde hair boy was being blocked by a mysterious girl in a final blow moment they both spin and the boy was pointing the sword at her neck but the girl was pointing her gun at his heart if one of made the final move they would both die . _

_Then a tall man came from the direction a big castles and said to the boy "__naruto put down your weapon" __the boy named naruto said __"but your majesty she might be a spy from another country" __the king looked at her and said __"well she does looks like spy but I don't think she's a spy from another country I don't think she means us harm" __naruto obediently put away his weapon and so did I. The king kept staring at me and said __"come, to my castle and tell me your story" I was shocked of what he said but I listened and did what he said. When I entered the palace I was very shocked of how big it was I mean bigger then what I saw from the outside. So the king takes me to a room where no one could eavesdrop and I told him everything from the start of who I was and how I got here strangely enough he believed me and when he was about to tell me something two people walk in and they were saying __"ohhhh come on sasuke kiss me". __" no Karin I won't kiss you".__"The why would you do it with the maid and not me? "__"because she's hot and you're annoying "and they keep that until the king stops them. _

_I really thought that the biggest player in the hole world was kyoske but I think that kid "sasuke" beat kyoske at least kyoske knew how 2 lie even 2 ugly girls like her and that means to stay the heck away from him and then I knottiest that he was looking at me in a weird way well for me at least its been a long time since guys looked at me in that way when I was a kid I was always confessed to and since I was so cold heart when I was child because I dint have any parents to teach me. I rejected them very coldly and oddly enough i dint feel bad acctualy I felt saticesfied cruel huh? .Well anyway I really wanted to whipe that smirk off his face but since I couldn't I just ignored him and boy was he shocked and it was so obvious that he has never been rejected by a girl until now and it feels so good that I'm the one to crush his confidence and so while I was so focused on the boy I almost dint notice the girl glaring at me of course I knew why, and no matter how I tried I couldn't stop smiling until the introduced me to his son which was sasuke and then the king told me_

_"kiome since you are new to this ummm world I insist that you stay here" I was very shocked from his desition I mean letting a total stranger in his home he must be very nice and I truly felt happy until I saw a grin sasuke face but I couldn't just refuse so I accepted when I walked out of the room sasuke started following me and then grabbed my arm and said with a grin in his face" h__ey want to sleep in my room Ki-o-me "_

_ "no-I-don't " I responded_

_"man no one has ever rejected me. he said shocked_

_"yeah well get used to it " i said with malice and hatred_

_and I left. while I was walking I found myself somewhere in the training grounds and there was the blonde hair boy practicing when he noticed me I though he would give me a bad look but instead he smiled at me and you know what for the first time I blushed when he saw that he started chuckling so I started to walk over to him and I was so mad that I was about to hit him but he grabbed my tiny little wrists and said __"you know girls shouldn't be behaving this way " I blushed even more he was very charming and gentle it was the first time I felt so warm inside he slowly grabbed my other wrist and turned me around and put a sword in my hands and whispered in to my ear saying __"the king has already told me about your situation but this between us no one else must know this so in other words you have learn to use a sword and not that thing you were using" I then snapped out of it and got out of his grasp and said __"1. its called a gun and 2. I'm a sword master I don't need you to teach me anything". _

_"oh really let's see what you got " and so they started sword fighting until I did my signature move and beat him I was so tired and I was about to help him up when the earth started shaking and the sky went dark. a lightning bolt was about hit me when naruto pushed me out of the way and a woman came out of nowhere and said __"damit what does it take to kill you girl I mean I even killed that guy so the guards would kill you but it looks like ill have to kill you with my bare hands". _

_"So it was you who killed kyoske and tolled him I was coming well that makes sense" . i said with a smirk in my face. which left my face when she said__"hmph yeah and it was so easey but you know who was the person who gave me most trouble your stupid mom" ._

_ "w-what" i said shocked and confused_

_"oh yeah you dint know well im not surprised she did everything in her power to hide you but by looks of things it dint work now did it well enough chit-chat I need to kill you before you awaken your power I mean you are her daugther". the witch said with laughter_

_"ok bring it you old hag." i said mad _

_"kiome are you sure about this she's one of the most powerful witches in this world well she's second to yuri but she died long ago". naruto said to me from behind _

_"I don't care I'm going to kill her no matter what, you can leave if you want" ._

_"no way I won't run away" and so the witch made a barrier around us and they started fighting 2 hours later I was about to give up until she zapped naruto and he fell on contuses I got so mad I used the little power I had left and killed the witch and with that the barrier was broken and I fainted when I woke up the king's wife was in my room and came running towards me when she saw me wake up _

_" are u ok? You're not still hurt are you?" asked someone i looked at her and said __"ahhh no." i said__ "oh good" she said with a sigh and then smiled "hi I'm the kings wife lilian and you must be kiome I've heard so much about you and even more now because you killed the evil witch." _

_i gasped "where naruto is he ok? i said with a worried voice _

_"oh his fine." she responded_

_ "good I need to see him." i said_

_ "oh no you don't you'll have plenty of time to talk to him at the ball." _

_" ball? What ball? " i said confused_

_"the ball in your honor silly for killing the witch so you better get some rest." she said with a smile_

_ "um ok" the next day was the ball and now everyone is there except me, naruto was there as well he was waiting for me when sasuke and said "__well well well if it isn't naruto my bi... _

_"__what did you say?" naruto said angry __"oh you dint hear me I said that I wanted to see the person that let kiome get hurt" naruto was about to hit sasuke until I came in through the doors. Everyone kept staring at me I was so embarrassed until naruto came to ask me to dance but sasuke got in the middle of it and I couldn't refuse but when dance ended I was going to find naruto but sasuke wouldn't let me go and when I saw naruto and smiled sasuke turned my head back to him and kissed me when naruto saw that he left so I got mad and hit sasuke in the face and left running to where naruto was. When I got there I touched his shoulder and then he turned around and his face looked angry and said" __what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your prince? " __"what are you talking about I'm not…" i was then cut off by naruto "__ forget it I was stupid to think that you and I could be together. So I won't bother you again" he left without looking back and when he left I did something that I haven't done in a long time I started crying and ran back to my room and started breaking things until sasuke came in the and stopped me and I started screaming at him until cried myself to sleep and for the first time sasuke felt completely bad for what he did and tried to fix it but naruto wouldn't respond so he did the next best thing he found second best witch in this world since I killed the number one and when I woke up the maids told me about the witch that was gonna take me home so I started packing when I was about to go through the portal a hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me around and it was naruto in ways I was happy but then he started yelling at me "__what are you doing? Why are you leaving? At least you could is say good bye to me." _

_ i stared shoocked and then started yelling at him"how was I supposed to say good bye when you dint even want see my face? You now what? I was very sad that you actually thought I would kiss sasuke I would never kiss because…because I love you." _

_"w-what?" naruto asked_

_"I loved you since the minute that I met you." i repeted_

_'really? well I like that sentence even more coming out of your mouth because I love you too." he said with so much love and affection that i almost couldnt belive it was it was diracted 2 me_

_"really? " i asked_

_"would I lie to you?"I started hugging naruto. Then naruto push me back and lifted my shin up and slowly kissed me then he started to push me into an even dipper kiss and then I felt his tongue in my mouth I then started feel dizzy because I couldn't breath and he started laughing at me and said _

_"wow you really don't have any experience in kissing well that's even better for me" he said grinning like an idiot_

_"why you little…" i was cut off the sudden apperance of the kings wife "__naruto, naruto, ah naruto you cut up to her that's good my son." did i just hear her say son __"wait did you just say son?" i said thinking i heard wrong_

_"huh? Yeah his the oldest son of the royal family". said the kings wife_

_"what why dint you tell me? " i asked angry_

_"You didn't ask" Naruto replied, "and because I wanted to see if you were an enemy spy but in the end... I fell in love with you. I'm going to ask you a question"  
Naruto looked right in Kiome's eyes,_

"Will you marry me?"

Kiomes face took on a mix of joy and surprise, grinning she replied, "Hell Yeah!" 

_"great !Well the wedding will be tomorrow so I say hahahahahhaa" the kings wife said with joy__ "don't we get a saying in this we are the onces getting married" the kings wife looked at me with aserious face and said__ "no!"then laughted like a madman_

_anf believe it or not and they live happily ever after. The E,N,D._


End file.
